


I Don't Know This Characters But Happy Valentines Day Sage! I Hope You Enjoy

by deerfairy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alcohol Mention?, Fluff, M/M, happy valentines day sage, i guess its like energon wine but still, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerfairy/pseuds/deerfairy
Summary: See title.Follow angelicneonanime on tumblr for some amazing art and love of transformers.I'm just trying my best for a friend.





	I Don't Know This Characters But Happy Valentines Day Sage! I Hope You Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelicneonanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/gifts).



Swerve was wiping down the bar when Whirl walked in. He looked up and saw the 30ft stonewash colored bot and felt a flutter in his stomach. He quickly adverted eye contact and went back to cleaning as the bot took a seat at the bar stool. Whirl was holding his head up with his arm as he leaned on the bar. “Hey barkeep! Give me the strongest high grade you have!”

Swerve nodded and reached for a glass tumbler and poured a healthy amount of the high grade into it. He slid it across the counter to the bot. He glanced Whirl over and saw that there was some chipped paint and dings like he had gotten into a fight before coming to the bar. His work as a metallurgist before becoming a bartender gave him the knowledge that it would be an easy repair, but none-the-less a long one. 

Whirl winked at him. Or maybe he blinked. It’s hard to tell when the bot has only one eye, but Swerve blushed regardless. He didn’t often flirt with his patrons, but there was something about Whirl that got his attention.

Maybe it had just been a long day at the bar, or maybe it was Whirl’s rugged good looks that had Swerve more talkative tonight. He hadn’t seen a helicopter bot in the bar in a while which prompted his question, “What brings you here?”

Whirl lifted the glass to his mouth and drained it completely. “A rough day at work. Same as everyone else.”  
Swerve nodded. He had probably blinked, not winked. Whirl didn’t seem all that interested in him. He was impressed at how quickly he knocked back the drink. “Would you like another?”

Whirl slid it back across the counter, “Please.”

After Swerve poured the glass of high grade, Whirl took it back and nursed it gently this time. Swerve was still eyeing his dents and scratched paint and Whirl noticed. “I’m a flight instructor. Kid ‘bout damn took me to meet the AllSpark today.” 

“Huh?” 

Whirl gestured to his biggest dent.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to stare.”

Whirl smiled, “Yeah, just like you didn’t mean to wipe the same spot of the bar for the past two minutes.”

Swerve blushed.

“It’s ok. Doubt you see interesting patrons such as myself every day.”

Swerve chuckled. Not only was he tall, dark, and handsome. He was conceited. Just his type. “No, I don’t,” he flirted.

Whirl swirled his finger around the lip of his glass. “When do you get off work?”

“I don’t have flings with customers.”

“I wasn’t suggesting a fling.”

“In that case I get off at 3.”

~

3 am is an odd time to have a picnic in the park if you were a human. But for a transformer, it’s the perfect time to look up at the stars and enjoy each other’s company. Whirl had left the bar after asking Swerve out and made a basket of cesium salami and space carrots with some Energon wine. 

Swerve was famished after his night at work, so he was steadily eating space carrots with his wine. Whirl, however, had not eaten a single thing all night and was feeling the effects of the high grade and wine. Maybe that’s why he let his hand drift over to Swerve’s as they talked the night away. Maybe it was just Swerve’s beautiful shade of red or perhaps it was the way he named every constellation that he picked up from the humans. Whatever it was, Whirl was grateful for it. Especially when Swerve leaned his head onto his shoulder.

“I’m having a great time with you.” Swerve turned his gaze up towards Whirl.

Whirl looked down at his optics and swore he could see the universe. He cleared his throat. “H-huh? Oh yeah, me too.”

That’s when the most magical thing happened. Swerve slid his hand up Whirls arm to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. It was as if the AllSpark had made him whole again.

When they broke the kiss, Swerve was blushing. Whirl’s jaw dropped and he barely stuttered out, “W-wo-wow.”

Swerve smiled and leaned back on the ground to stare at the stars. Whirl looked down at Swerve and tried to collect his thoughts. He had just shared the most amazing kiss with a handsome and rather short bartender. And he wanted to do it again and again a million times over. He laid down on the ground and cuddled up to Swerve before pulling him in for another kiss. “I could get used to this.”

“I was hoping you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a kudos on this work, I will personally pay for your next eye exam.*
> 
>  
> 
> *not legally binding until Opportunity, the mars rover, is announced a lesbian by NASA on twitter.


End file.
